


kaleidoscope

by ronnie_ao3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love Triangles, Multi, Romantic Gestures, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3
Summary: Tanaka's always had eyes for Kiyoko, who never seemed to look his way. When a new girl enters their school, Tanaka immediately takes a liking to her, almost content with leaving his dreams of Kiyoko behind.But what happens when the spiker realizes that Kiyoko might have taken a shine to you as well?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> " violets and purples, diamonds and circles, you're my kaleidoscope "

going to put things in order at the start, so there's no misconception:

  1. hey guys, i'm bisexual! this is an idea i've had for a while, but didn't feel comfortable writing about until now!
  2. i'm happy to receive constructive criticism, but i will never tolerate open bigotry on this platform or on this work.
  3. the goal is to build a beautiful love story, and to throw in some bisexual representation. 
    1. cute dates, serene nature spots, witty banter, & soft blushes to come!
    2. also gently rubbing their thumb over your knuckles as you hold hands :)
  4. and hey, dismantling common stereotypes along the way is the cherry on top!
  5. a few PSA's: 
    1. \--this is a slow-burn romance, there likely won't be much smut. 
    2. \--if you're here for threesome-content, you're not in the right place. keep looking, sugar.
    3. \--(the definition) bi·sex·u·al: sexually attracted not exclusively to people of one particular gender; attracted to both men and women.
  6. i hope you enjoy what i have to share, i've been sitting on this idea for a pretty long time.
  7. the premise! 
    1. **tanaka and kiyoko end up married canonically, in the post time-skip for Haikyuu - my thought was, what if both of them are drawn to a third party, independently of each other? what if _you_ were the reason they don't end up married, because they both end up in love with you?! **



i know you guys weren't looking to read a whole outline before the story was posted, but i think it's important to include background information for those who need it! 

happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter serves as an introduction, and I hope to actually post the first chapter in the upcoming days :) Stay tuned, and thanks for reading! xx


	2. part 1

Eyes fixated on fog coating the outer pane of glass, you hummed softly.

One hand was grasped onto the bus pole for security, the other was tucked in your pocket, curled around your phone - which currently was playing some of your favorite soft-jams, taken directly from your 'morning gloom' playlist.

You'd glanced at the sky upon leaving the front door and reaching the street just half an hour prior, and it was a marbled grey. Probably would rain, you thought to yourself, glad you'd packed an umbrella.

Being overly cautious was a curse and a blessing at the same time, but one thing was unwavering about it: you wouldn't get wet today.

There hadn't been any time to make tea this morning. You'd hardly had enough time to squeeze through the tiny kitchen and into your shoes, let alone heat up water for the brew. Your hair was disheveled, eyes downcast.

Not that there was much caffeine in tea, anyway, but you had a fondness for the way the steaming liquid would burn as it went down, warming your insides like nothing else could.

It would've been lovely on a morning like this. 

You stepped off the bus at your stop, glancing at the surrounding neighborhood. A few blocks away from school, but you never minded the walk. It gave you the opportunity to watch as the sky decided to let its drops fly, smattering the pavement with an unbelievable amount of grace.

Rain wasn't always graceful, especially not when it thundered against your bedroom windows, lashing the panes with a torrent of wet. But right now, as the small drops hit the pavement, you appreciated it.

Before you knew it, the spritzing came down harder, and you shook open your umbrella.

Karasuno High was in sight as the rain got rougher, and you smiled.

You hadn't been there long, but you were already enjoying your time. Making friends wasn't hard, nor was being a diligent student. 

Part of you saw yourself there for a while, maybe even the rest of your high school years. 

It would be good, you just knew it. You already got invited to your first party, and were supposed to go with friends that Friday. 

You supposed it was lucky, the fact that you made friends so easily, despite having transferred halfway through the year. Being generally likeable helped, you figured. It wasn't hard to be normal, fit in, get along with the others.

But part of you wished for more.

It was typical, right? To want to hold someone's hand, even if you didn't necessarily know who that someone was.

There's always a hopeless romantic weaving their way through the lines of life's grandiose storybook, and you supposed in this one it was you. But really, you couldn't help wanting to have someone special, didn't everyone?

Didn't everyone want to be loved?

There were plenty of cute guys at Karasuno, not that you really had the courage to ask any of them out. As for girls, it was honestly hard to tell if any of them would feel the same way without being forward about it - which, in the wrong climate, could send you out on your rear as an outcast to society. 

Always a careful game of who you could trust and who you couldn't.

Still, they were pretty to look at. Being friends was nice too, and you'd actually grown close with a couple in the last few weeks. 

You weren't planning on telling them, they didn't really need to know.

It would just make things complicated; always the awkward, insensitive questions of "Do you have a crush on me?" and "Am I your type?", as if you were attracted to any woman with a pulse. 

Your shoes tapped against the concrete as you climbed the front steps of your high school, shaking your umbrella off as you ducked under the enclosure roof.

It would really be nice to have someone who-

"Shit!"

You bounced off of someone, whom you'd clumsily walked into upon entering the building.

"You alright? Hit me pretty hard there."

Rubbing your shoulder, you opened your eyes to find yourself face to face with someone you hadn't seen before. 

Bright, sparkling eyes and a crooked smile greeted you with a blinding charm, almost overkill. Your eyes widened.

"U-Uh, yeah I'm good. Sorry about that, I didn't see you there."

The boy's grin only widened, and he extended his hand.

"Don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Somewhat." You admitted, shaking his hand and letting a small smile slip onto your face. 

"Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Good to meet ya."

You hadn't been expecting to meet a new person today; if anything, you'd expected to duck into class, talk to your usual group of two people, and ignore everyone else. 

But you supposed it couldn't hurt, so you introduced yourself with an equally blinding grin and allowed the guy to walk you to class.

You hardly noticed the pink tint on Tanaka's cheeks as you exchanged information at the classroom door, tapping the numbers into his phone with a tired smile.

***

The next few hours passed as you predicted they would; a mixture of boredom and scratching inked notes into your composition book. 

Lectures were brutal, especially since you'd transferred late, and weren't up to date with the material.

You relished the brief escape of lunch, getting to put in an earbud as you half-listened to your friends going on about Friday's party. Sandwich and an orange.

"Are you excited?" Their question tugged you back to reality, and you stopped peeling the orange for a minute.

"What?"

"About Friday's party! Suga's throwing it while his parents are away for the weekend."

"Suga...?" You asked, cocking your head.

"He's on the volleyball team. Really cool guy, and pretty good-looking, if I do say so myself." Your friend flushed as she finished her statement, opening her own bento box.

"Hm." You said, interest somewhat perked.

"Say...have you guys heard of a Tanaka Ryuunosuke?" You started, taking a bite of sandwich, "He walked me to class this morning."

The two girls blinked at you, eyes widening.

"That guy? He's in our class, but he's kinda annoying." One of them said, and you raised a brow.

"He seemed pretty cool to me."

"Well, he's on the volleyball team, too. I guess he's alright." The other said, after a moment of thinking it over.

"Hmm." You shifted your attention to the sky outside; still cloudy, but it had stopped sprinkling for now. As though the sky was unwilling to let any more of its tears slip out from the heavens and rain upon the earth below.

"Hey, look -" One of the girls said, nudging you.

You looked, but couldn't pick out what they were indicating.

"What?" 

"It's Kiyoko, she's a third year." The other nonchalantly pointed to the front of the room, where said 'Kiyoko' was pinning up a flyer on the class bulletin board. 

She was tall, slim, and well, beautiful. You couldn't help but gawk as she moved gracefully around the trash can to fix another pin to the paper; when she turned around to face the room, you noticed she had glasses, and eyes that gleamed softly in the overhead lighting.

"Wow." You said, quietly so the others wouldn't hear you.

A few seconds of looking at Kiyoko made you realize one thing: she was looking right back at you.

Why was she-

"Hey look, she's coming over here!" Your friend whisper-shouted to the other, who put on a charming smile and greeted the woman with respect. 

"Kiyoko-san, how's your day going?" 

"Fine, thank you." The black-haired woman smiled politely at your friend, but you shivered when her gaze flitted back to you. You couldn't place the look in her eye, but it certainly wasn't anything light. Was she irritated with you? Had you done something? She didn't even know you, so that couldn't be it.

"H-Hello." You squeaked, holding out your hand awkwardly as an introduction. She glanced at it, shaking it briefly.

"Hi, I'm Kiyoko. What's your name?" She asked, and you nearly shook at how coolly she spoke.

Unfortunately, your response was quite a stutter, and you had to repeat your name again for her to nod and smile at you.

"That's a lovely name."

Returning her attention to the other girls, they chatted for a minute before Kiyoko excused herself. You were red in the face, embarrassed at your lack of tact, when they turned to face you.

"She's never really come up to us like that before, it's kind of unprecedented." One started, and the other nodded, "Yeah, that was kinda weird. And introducing herself like that to an underclassman - I guess you just struck her fancy."

"W-What do you mean?" You blurted, flushing. Did they mean...?

"Well, she's looking for a manager who will take over for her when she graduates."

Oh. That made much more sense than what you had in mind.

"What team does she manage?" You asked, curious.

"The volleyball team."

"O-Oh." You said, and returned to your orange. The peel gave way under your touch, fingers pinching to remove it carefully. 

You'd met two new people today.

Both of them were affiliated with the boys' volleyball team.

That had to mean something, right?


	3. part 2

Tanaka hadn't been expecting much from the day ahead; it'd be the same, boring mantra as usual.

He was looking forward to practice, mostly because he got to see his friends, and Kiyoko, of course.

The seemingly-bald man was rather enamored with the ravenette, but so was his best friend, Nishinoya - they never fought over her, though, because "bros before hoes".

Still, if given the chance, Tanaka would still jump at the chance to go on a date with Kiyoko, and so would Noya - so the two boys did their best to put hints out there despite their friendship pact.

No amount of offering to carry her bag or give her his jacket made a difference, it seemed.

Tanaka always wound up in the same place he always did with her - nowhere. Square one, as it would be, was Tanaka's designated home in Kiyoko's life. Never getting very far or knowing her very well, but always yearning to.

She plagued his thoughts, her face showing up at the oddest times. He'd be putting his shoes on in the morning, and there she was, but in his mind she was smiling at him. Or he'd be eating his dinner and would wish she'd been the one to cook it - completely out of the blue.

Sometimes he even had dreams about her, and those were painful - if not only because Tanaka would wake up and Kiyoko wouldn't be there next to him.

As a matter of fact, Tanaka had been thinking about Kiyoko when someone had bumped right into him.

He hadn't been expecting to see someone, arguably prettier than Kiyoko (if that was even possible), rub their shoulder and grimace in pain, embarrassed at having slammed into him like that.

And he certainly hadn't been expecting to get the girl's text information after having _walked her to class_. 

Not that he had poor confidence in himself, but this was a pretty big win.

A pretty girl smiled at him, let him walk her to class, _and_ gave him her number? 

It was a dream come true.

She had seemed so nice, too!

Tanaka couldn't wait to message her, but was doing his best to hold off so he didn't look desperate.

It was a constant struggle, really.

***

You yawned, shouldering your messenger bag as you left your last class of the day.

The hustle and bustle of your classmates pushing by you turned you off significantly - all you wanted to do was sleep.

Your friends said their goodbyes to you, smiling and waving as they passed. You gave a half-hearted grin, doing your best to wave back in earnest.

Reaching into your bag, your fingers brushed your phone; you pulled it out, going to check your messages.

> **"Hey there! It's Tanaka Ryuunosuke :)" -Unknown**

You stared at the screen, remembering the boy from earlier. 

A smile crossed your face as you recalled his kind attitude - and that bright expression. Tanaka was pretty cute, you supposed, a pink tint crossing your face.

You thumbed back a quick message, reading it over before pressing 'send'.

> **"Oh hey! Nice to talk to you again :) How's it going?"**

"Pardon me."

You jumped almost a foot in the air, whirling around to see who had spoken right behind you. 

Taking fast breaths, you realized it was Kiyoko, the pretty girl from earlier.

"O-Oh wow, you scared me."

"Sorry. I wanted to ask you something." 

Her look was as cool as it had been at noon, eyes calm and gleaming. You gulped.

"Sure, what's up?" 

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to today's practice. I'm the manager for the boys' volleyball team." 

You blinked at the invitation, slightly taken aback.

The pair of you didn't even know each other. Why was she suddenly asking?

Wait, what had your friends said?

Kiyoko was looking for a replacement manager?

That would explain her interest in you, for sure.

"U-Uh..." was the best you could manage, but Kiyoko's expression remained unchanged.

"I understand if you have other plans."

You waved your arms wildly.

"O-Oh no, I'm free! T-That sounds like fun, actually." 

The smallest of smiles crossed the woman's face, and you swore your heart pounded louder than it should have.

"Wonderful. Shall we?" 

You half-expected Kiyoko to offer her arm or something, but she instead started down the hall, waving for you to follow. 

You all but scrambled to catch up, grip on your bag tighter than before. You were flushed in the face, and nearly jumped when Kiyoko looked over at you.

"I am looking for a replacement as manager, would you at all be interested?" 

Pretty straight-forward, you thought numbly to yourself as you pondered the question.

"Maybe? School's busy, but it could be nice to meet some new people." You mused aloud, more to yourself than the woman next to you. 

Kiyoko nodded, looking back to the stretching hall in front.

She wasn't sure why she'd been drawn towards you, or why she'd said anything at all, but Kiyoko couldn't help but feel like there was a purpose to it.

A divine reason you were pulled into her view, beautiful and charming in your own naive way.

Kiyoko didn't know much about you at all yet, but she certainly wanted to learn.

In your bag, your phone buzzed, unfelt and unheard by your distracted self.

> **"Pretty good, about to head to practice! :D How about you?" -Tanaka**

***

Your nerves were on fire as you and Kiyoko approached the double-doors. 

Volleyball. You'd never played it, and didn't really know how it worked, except that it was important to keep the ball off the ground when it was on your side.

She gestured for you to follow her inside, a reassuring smile on her face.

Your face was on fire as you stepped in after her, eyes adjusting to the softer lighting. You saw a bunch of other boys practicing drills on the court, and a couple of grown men off to the side, watching them as though looking to critique.

Coaches, maybe?

Kiyoko led you to them, briefly introducing you. You smiled meekly and bowed politely, greeting the two men.

It turned out only the tough-looking blond man was a coach, the shorter man was merely the club advisor. Kiyoko then had you follow her a little ways away from the men, where she pointed out the different players and their positions.

You recognized a shorter, brunette boy from your class. He had bleached bangs, gelled up, and appeared to be as boisterous on the court as he was in his social life.

"That's Nishinoya-" "Yeah, he's in my class!" You smiled at the sight of someone familiar. Didn't matter that you'd never spoken to him in your life, he was a familiar face and that was all that mattered.

"And there's Tanaka, about to do a spike on the left."

You nearly did a double take as your eyes zeroed in on the familiar figure. The same Tanaka from earlier?

Your friends had said he was on the team too, but still...

"He's a regular, too?"

Kiyoko nodded, looking over at you curiously.

"Do you know him?" 

"Y-Yeah, he's in my grade - and we ran into each other earlier today, literally." You said, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of your neck.

Kiyoko narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, noting the way your cheeks were tinted with pink.

"Ah."

"What's his position?" You asked, interest piqued.

"Wing spiker. He's pretty good, too." Kiyoko said, looking at the boy. He was currently high-fiving Nishinoya, who was going on about 'what an awesome spike that was'. 

"Kiyoko, did ya see?" 

Tanaka suddenly whirled around to look for the black-haired woman; upon seeing her, he rushed over, but did a double-take at seeing you next to her.

"Oh, whoa! Hey there, wasn't expecting to see you at my practice."

You smirked at his red cheeks, saying "Yeah, Kiyoko asked me to come along - she's looking for a replacement manager."

Tanaka's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Are you gonna be our new manager? That's so awesome! You're so cool and pretty and-"

The shaven-head boy went on as you waved your arms, blushing and trying to deny all of it with humility. Part of you was rather flattered that such a nice-looking guy was complimenting you, and you couldn't help but stare at his lips as he spoke.

They looked soft and full, a rosy pink color.

Probably a good kisser, you found yourself thinking.

Kiyoko stared at the interaction happening between the pair of you, deep in thought.

The pair of you knew each other, she deduced.

And from the look on Tanaka's face, you were clearly of personal interest to him. 

Her next move was to analyze your own expression - and she was disappointed to see you looked almost as interested in what he had to say as he did with you.

Still, she mused, that could be mere politeness, or even something of an exclusively platonic nature.

And why did she care about how you felt about Tanaka anyhow? It wasn't her business, she was just here with you to see if you were a fitting candidate for the team manager's position. 

The boy was correct, though. You really were attractive, and seemed rather kind.

Kiyoko smiled slightly, lost in your delighted expression as you spoke animatedly to Tanaka.

"Eh, Tanaka, get back on the court! Quit foolin' around!" 

An irritated reprimand from the blond coach sent Tanaka scurrying back in line, shooting a reluctant "Sorry, Coach" in the man's direction.

Kiyoko felt triumphant at that for some reason, unable to keep a small smirk off her face.

It felt maliciously good seeing Tanaka forced away from you; it left her to talk to you alone, without interruption.

"What's so funny?" You asked curiously, noticing her expression.

"Oh, nothing."


	4. part 3

Seeing you at practice, completely out of the blue as it was, turned out to be a really great surprise for Tanaka.

You were like a ray of sunshine, adorable and radiant as you spoke to him.

It was a breath of fresh air, having found someone that was interesting to talk to. Tanaka had been explaining his position in volleyball (at your behest) when Ukai had yelled at him for getting distracted.

That mindset didn't leave as practice elapsed, however, and Tanaka repeatedly found himself glancing over to where you and Kiyoko were sitting off to the side, chatting.

It wasn't unusual for him to try and impress Kiyoko with his plays, spiking the ball harder than usual when he thought she was looking. But now, you were the only thing on his mind as he smashed the volleyball into the ground - Daichi stared at the pure force the spiker emulated, shocked at the rambunctious boy's strange behavior.

"Doing really well today, Tanaka." The captain clapped Tanaka on the back, who was beaming in your direction.

Nishinoya sidled up to the boy, smacking him on the back as well. "Good one, Ryuu."

"Thanks, Noya."

"I think Kiyoko was watching that time." The smaller boy said happily, but Tanaka merely grunted in response.

"Oh, come on, don't act like you're not ecstatic she's here to watch."

Tanaka shrugged.

"Honestly, I wasn't really thinking about it."

Nishinoya looked flabbergasted as the shaven-head boy spoke nonchalantly, but with a glance to you and Kiyoko across the room, his expression melted to that of a cool amusement.

"Ah, it's because of the other chick, right?" 

Tanaka's flush was all the proof the boy needed, and he laughed quietly.

"She is pretty hot, I don't blame you. But I think Kiyoko also noticed, if ya catch my drift."

Brow furrowing, Tanaka cocked his head.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Just look at the way she's staring at - what's her name?" "Y/N." "Just look at the way she's staring at Y/N."

Tanaka took a closer look, squinting to observe your interaction.

Kiyoko was smiling - actually smiling - at what you were saying. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Kiyoko genuinely smile like that, at least not to him.

A piece of stray hair fell into your face, and you tried to blow it out of your face to no avail.

Tanaka smiled to himself, thinking how cute you were.

Nishinoya smirked with a surprising amount of confidence, hands on his hips as he watched you and Kiyoko across the gym.

Tanaka waited with baited breath, trying to see what the libero was getting at and seeing nothing.

He huffed.

"I don't-" "Wait for it." Nishinoya said, cutting off the man with a wave of his hand.

Just then, Kiyoko tucked the rogue strand of hair behind your ear, and you blushed red down to your roots.

Tanaka's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding?" He hissed to Nishinoya, who shrugged. 

"Like I said, you're not the only one to notice her."

This just wasn't fair. The woman he'd been crushing on for years was horning in on his new crush?!

"Sorry, man. Looks like Kiyoko won this one."

Gritting his teeth, Tanaka shook his head.

"Nah, we'll see. I think I still have a shot."

Nishinoya raised a brow.

"Besides," Tanaka continued, "I already have her number. Kiyoko doesn't."

At that moment, you locked eyes with Tanaka and waved.

Your smile nearly made the man blush, and he waved back with a grin.

"Whipped," Nishinoya scoffed, "Absolutely whipped."

Tanaka rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Like you're one to talk."

***

"Hey, Y/N!"

You stopped in your tracks, heart jolting at the sound of your name.

It always seemed to shock you when people called your name - and you couldn't really explain it.

The sight of Tanaka, bounding over to you with his gym-bag slung over his shoulder loosely, was enough to relax your nerves.

"H-Hey!" You called, glancing to Kiyoko as the man approached.

She'd been pretty close to you the entire practice - at one point, you'd asked if she needed to be doing any managerial activities, and she said shortly "No."

One of the most hopeless-romantic bits you'd ever seen in cheesy movies happened, too. Kiyoko had brushed a strand of hair out of your face, lightly grazing your cheek before tucking it behind your ear.

I mean, really! That kind of crap only happened in the soppy romance movies you watched with your mom on a Tuesday night; they weren't supposed to happen in real life!

Now, the raven-haired woman was narrowing her eyes at Tanaka, who looked gleeful as ever to see you. You glanced between the two of them, 

Was she mad at him for some reason? 

Maybe she just didn't like him, like your friends from class.

Was there something wrong with Tanaka and you just didn't see it?

You'd been informed many times before of your innate gullibility - your first girlfriend had taken advantage of that flaw, and you hadn't noticed until your mother pointed out some of the more obvious signs.

'Isn't it kind of odd how she's never around at night?' 'Well, she studies really hard!'

'Didn't you say you found the Tinder app on her phone?' 'Oh, she just forgot to delete it.'

'You walked into her house and found her with another girl!' 'They were just studying! Remember what I said about her being a good student?'

It couldn't be helped, your trusting nature. Anyone could come up to you on the street and say anything, and you'd believe them. It was honestly a wonder you hadn't been lured into a kidnapper van at the promise of candy long ago.

Your unfaithful girlfriend had been the first to break your heart, but she certainly hadn't been the last.

A few scattered relationships, each inevitably ending in major turmoil, had darkened your view of 'young love'; no one seemed ready or able to care about their significant other (you), as though it was hard to shoot a quick text asking how your day was or if you wanted a hug every now and then.

Whereas your affection manifested itself clearly, in acts of kindness you'd do for them on the daily. Spending time with them as you walked to school or ate lunch in the cafeteria, carrying their books to class, making them cupcakes with their favorite flavor of icing - little things, but that was your love language.

Not that it mattered, in the end.

Ah, the classic syndrome of putting more effort into the relationship than the other person. That was your signature, it seemed.

Always caring more than the other, doing your best to please them. Couldn't be helped, really. 

A voice shook you out of your thoughts, and you remembered where you were with a start.

"You in there?" 

Tanaka was waving a hand in front of your face, and you shook your head to clear it. Kiyoko was also standing next to you, arms folded and looking sour-faced.

"Sorry, spaced out a little."

"No worries, I was just asking if you wanted to study together sometime after school - I think we have the same teacher in English."

Part of your heart warmed at the thought of getting cozy in the living room on the couch to study; the rain would beat down on the roof, but the space heater provided more than enough warmth for the two of you. 

You'd make hot tea, squeezing in a copious amount of honey because Tanaka mentioned he had an itch in his throat from the chilly weather.

Hitting the books would be a great way to bond too, get to know him better and all that. Your friends had seemed so pessimistic when you mentioned him earlier that day, but you were determined to figure him out for yourself.

Part of you had a feeling Tanaka was a pretty stand-up guy, and you couldn't help but feel like you'd get along well with him if you just knew him a little more.

"So? What do you think?" 

You realized you had been silent for a little while, lost in your thoughts once more. Tanaka was looking at you questioningly, but had a nervous half-smile on his face nonetheless.

"A-Ah, yes! I'd like that." You said, smiling.

Kiyoko narrowed her eyes, and Tanaka couldn't help but notice. He went slightly red, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"C-Cool! When are you free?"

"Right now, actually," you said, remembering a swiftly-approaching deadline, "and I think we have an essay due tomorrow. Have you gotten to finish it?"

"Nope." Tanaka said breezily, and you laughed. "Me neither. Wanna come over and work on it?"

"You bet!" The shaven-head boy said, almost too eagerly.

Kiyoko glared at him, not having spoken this entire time.

She was too busy stewing in her head, jealous of the time you were about to spend together. The rational side of her managed to intervene, however, and she tried to find solace in the fact that as a new student, it was a good thing you were making more friends in your class.

A sinking feeling swept through Kiyoko as she watched you agree excitedly to studying with Tanaka, as she knew that because she was a grade above, she wouldn't get to spend time with you in regard to academics.

Poor timing, she supposed, of both of your lives. But it couldn't really be helped, so she brushed past it and gave you a small smile.

"Will I see you at practice tomorrow?" Kiyoko asked you, hope building in her heart.

A yes would be golden, she mused to herself as you smiled. 

"Of course! I can't wait to help out!" 

Your enthusiasm made Kiyoko's heart soar, and it was hard to keep a blush off of her face. 

She would get to see you tomorrow.

"Do you want to head out?" Tanaka asked, shouldering his messenger bag.

"Mm!" You nodded your confirmation, waving your farewell to Kiyoko sincerely. She waved back, trying to shove down the envy she felt for Tanaka as he walked with you down the sidewalk and across the street.

She would see you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy an oddly intuitive Nishinoya, and a jealous Kiyoko!
> 
> I'm trying not to create too much conflict between Tanaka and Kiyoko, but more of an atmosphere where they realize the other has romantic interest in the reader, and want to do something about it.
> 
> Neither one wants to lose ya, get me?


End file.
